


Nepotřebuješ křídla, abys létal

by tiberia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, andělé, myšlenky na sebevraždu, vánoce, školní násilí
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberia/pseuds/tiberia
Summary: John je anděl, poslaný z nebes, aby pomohl zoufalému Sherlocku Holmesovi a ukázal mu, jaký by byl život, kdyby nikdy neexistoval.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Don't Need Wings to Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736380) by [Laiquilasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laiquilasse/pseuds/Laiquilasse). 



> Přeloženo se souhlasem autorky.

Sherlock vnímal každou sněhovou vločku, která se snesla na jeho vlasy. Chlad ocelové mostní konstrukce pod jeho rukama se mu zakusoval do kůže, stejně jako to udělá voda pod ním, jakmile sebere odvahu, aby se do ní vrhnul. Vířící se ledová pěna Temže vypadala ještě méně přitažlivě než obvykle, a přesto ho chlad a šok z pádu do temné vody nepochybně zabijí spolehlivěji a milosrdněji, než mnohé jiné způsoby, o kterých uvažoval.

Sherlock se nadechl, stoupnul na konstrukci a vytáhl se nahoru. Z dálky se začaly ozývat kostelní zvony. Štědrý večer. Stejně příhodný den, jako kterýkoliv jiný. Vánoce jsou jen dalším dnem _rodin_ a _blízkých_. A Sherlock neznamenal pro nikoho nic. Nikomu nebude chybět. Možná Mycroft mu věnuje letmou vzpomínku. Ale to se moc nepočítá.

_Veselé Vánoce,_ pomyslel si, když ho vítr chytil za kabát.

„Být tebou, nedělal bych to.“

Sherlockovy ruce na zábradlí uklouzly, v panice se pevně chytil a proklel neschopnost svého těla, které mu nedovolilo prostě spadnout. Rozhlédl se kolem.

O most se opíral pomenší muž s šedivějícími vlasy a úsměvem, který by se nejspíš dal popsat jako laskavý.

Sníh na něj dopadal jako konfety, ale Sherlock neviděl žádné stopy, kudy muž přišel. Zřejmě tam stál déle, než si myslel.

„Běžte pryč!“ vyštěknul.

„Ne.“ Muž pokrčil rameny, nacpal ruce do kapes a pohlédl přes okraj na ocelovou hladinu Temže. „Byl bys idiot, kdybys to udělal.“

„Udělal co?“

„Spáchal sebevraždu.“

Sherlock se na chvíli zamyslel, pak slezl zpátky na chodník a pokrčil rameny. „Spáchat sebevraždu je tady u nás proti zákonu.“

„Ano,“ odpověděl muž, „tam, odkud jsem přišel, je to také proti zákonu.“

„A to je kde?“

„V nebi.“

Sherlock zvedl obočí. „Chápu.“

Muž se usmál. „Nevěříš mi.“

„Očividně. Myslím si, že náboženství je lepší přenechat těm, které baví povídat si veřejně se svými imaginárními přáteli dlouho potom, co vyrostli z dětských kalhot.“

Muž pokrčil rameny. „ V pohodě, nemusíš ve mě věřit, to  není součástí dohody. A teď –  co takhle, kdybys z toho mostu odešel ? Jsem přesvědčený, že když tu zůstaneš, mohl bys udělat něco pošetilého a zbytečného.“

„Zbytečného?“ vyplivl Sherlock. „Nemáš ani ponětí, co mě sem přivedlo, tak sklapni hubu a padej domů, proč tu sakra ještě jsi?“

„Protože dávat na tebe pozor je moje práce,“ pokrčil muž znovu rameny.

„Dávat na mě pozor?“

„Jmenoval jsem se a snad stále jmenuji – John.“ Muž napřáhl ruku. „Jsem tvůj anděl strážný.“

Sherlock ruku ignoroval. „Jsi blázen.“

„Bohužel ne.“ John spustil ruku. „Jsem tady, abych tě přesvědčil, že bys měl zůstat na Zemi, Sherlocku Holmesi.“

Sherlock trhnul hlavou. „Jak to, že znáš moje jméno?“

„Říkal jsem ti,“ usmál se John, „jsem tvůj anděl strážný. Vím o tobě všechno, co se vědět dá.“

Sherlock zamrkal.

„A ano, zahrnuje to i tvoji historii na internetu.“ John obrátil oči v sloup. „Ještě pořád chceš skočit do Temže?“

Sherlock zalétl pohledem přes okraj a zvažoval. Vrhnout se tam by bylo strašně snadné. Na druhou stranu, tenhle záhadný muž byl skoro natolik zajímavý, aby se mu pokusil přijít na kloub. Kdo by věřil, že je doopravdy anděl, pokud by nebyl šílený? A tenhle John jako blázen nevypadal, tedy dokud nezačal mluvit. A přesto, zůstávat naživu jen kvůli ...

„Nevěřím, že bude k něčemu dobré, když zůstanu naživu,“ řekl Sherlock tiše.

„Takhle nesmíš mluvit.“

„Fajn, ale mluvím tak.“ Sherlock smetl na zem hromádku sněhu. „Svět nepotřebuje Sherlocka Holmese. Nikdy ho nepotřeboval.“

„Hele, strašně mi mou práci ztěžuješ.“

„Tvou _práci_?“

John si trpělivě povzdechl. „Jsem tu, abych tě přesvědčil, že máš žít, Sherlocku. Pokud to dokážu, získám křídla. To jest – schopnost přicházet a odcházet, v rozumných mezích se pohybovat mezi Nebem a Zemí. V současnosti jsem uvězněn v nebi, a přesto, že je to ráj, je to poněkud omezující, pokud máš touhu pomáhat lidem.“

„A ty chceš pomáhat lidem.“

„To je to, co jsem dělal, když jsem byl naživu,“ řekl John.

Sherlock užasle zíral.

John zavrtěl hlavou a zakutal ruce ještě dál do kapes. „Ty si vážně myslíš, že když se zabiješ, všichni se budou cítit líp, viď?“

Sherlock si povzdechl. „Možná. Nebo by možná bylo líp, kdybych se nikdy nenarodil.“

Johnova tvář se rozzářila. „No, to je slovo do pranice. Doopravdy si to myslíš?“

„Ano.“

John tleskl rukama. „Tak dobře. Jdeme na to.“

Sherlock se zamračil. „Co myslíš tím ,Jdeme na to?'“

„Myslím tím, že už se to stalo. Svět se změnil. Williame Sherlocku Scotte Holmesi, nikdy ses nenarodil.“

Sherlock zíral. „A to je co? Nějaký druh hypnózy?“

„Ale ne.“

„Potom tedy ...“ sáhl do kapsy pro mobil, ale žádný nevytáhl.

„Nemáš žádný mobil,“ usmál se John. „Nikdy sis ho nekoupil, protože ses nikdy nenarodil. I když oblečení jsem ti nechal. Je zima.“

„Okradl jsi mě? Jsi kapesní zloděj?“ vybuchnul Sherlock.

„Krádež je hřích,“ prohlásil John vážně.

Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou. „To je směšné. Mluvení s blázny už mám plné zuby. Dobrou noc.“

„Dobrou noc, Sherlocku,“ řekl John vesele. Očekávám, že se brzy uvidíme.“

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**O osmnáct let dříve**

 

Sherlock odcházel z hodiny houslí a kroutil zápěstím, aby  si  ho důkladně protáhl. Další  dokonalý výkon, řekl jeho učitel. Sherlock přijal ten lživý kompliment bez komentáře. Není dokonalý. Má před sebou ještě dlouhou cestu. Ale má dobře nakročeno. Už byl lepší než jeho učitel a oba to věděli. Bylo jen otázkou času, než dvanáctiletý hráč začne být vyhledáván pro hru v orchestru a pak pro sólovou dráhu. Mohl by udělat kariéru. Sherlockovi se ta myšlenka docela líb ila . Kariéra  založená na hudbě . 

Běžel dolů po schodech a ignoroval ostatní studenty. Byli nudní, předvídatelní, všichni ze stejného těsta. Nikdo z nich by nikdy nedokázal hrát tak dobře, jako on. Nikomu z nich by nemohli říct, že jsou perfektní a nelhat přitom.

Došel do přízemí, sedl si na poslední schod a otevřel tašku, aby našel oběd, který mu matka zabalila a který se chystal co nejdřív vyhodit do koše. Lovil právě plastovou krabičku s obloženými chleby, když uslyšel křik.

Ne, ne křik – bojový pokřik. Takový ten řev „pojďte a připojte se.“ Ten druh, co tyrani používají, když někoho zaženou do rohu. 

Sherlock potřásl hlavou a cítil  mírný vděk , že to tentokrát není on.  U měl se rvát – teď už věděl, jak použít své hubené tělo, aby lidem ublížil. Což znamenalo, že se jeho trýznitelé uchylovali spíš ke slovnímu napadání, než k fyzickému. A to mohl  ignorovat mnohem snáze . Jen někdy v noci se ozvalo nahlas, když se pokoušel spát. Nevěděl, jak vytěsnit nadávky, které se vynořovaly v jeho mysli, když ležel ve tmě. 

„ … Holmesi!“ 

Sherlock vzhlédl. Nevolal ho nikdo, že ne? Postavil se, jídelní krabičku v ruce, rozhlížel se a naslouchal, odkud zaznělo jeho jméno.

Ozval se výkřik.

Sherlock upustil krabičku.

Ten křik znal.

Tašku nechal být a utíkal, poprvé se hnal přímo ke zvukům rvačky. Nemusel běžet daleko.

V nejzazším místě schodišťové šachty, v rohu, se rvalo pět chlapců. Vlastně rvačky se zúčastnili jen čtyři z nich. Ten poslední se krčil a snažil se chránit hlavu a obličej před dalšími údery.

Mycroft. Hloupý, tlustý Mycroft. Nechal se zahnat do rohu.

Sherlock byl skoro v pokušení zůstat a dívat se.

Ale největší kluk se rozmáchl pěstí, praštil Mycrofta do brady, až se jeho hlava se zlověstným křupnutím odrazila od betonové zdi.

V následujících letech si Sherlock nikdy nebyl úplně jistý, proč se tenkrát zachoval tak, jak se zachoval.

Přehodil nohy přes zábradlí a pustil se.  Měl sotva padesát kilo , ale přesto,  když na ně dopadl z výšky, podařilo se mu srazit dva tyrany. Než se dokázali vzpamatovat, už byl na nohou, popadl největšího chlapce za krk a oběma rukama ho  táhl dozadu. Na Sherlockovo tělo a hlavu se sypaly údery, ale on si jich nevšímal, strhnul toho nejmohutnějšího k zemi a  nakopl ho do hlavy. Někdo mu prudce škubnul rukou,  bolelo to , takže  začal bojovat doopravdy . Žádné údery, jaké se rozdávají ve filmech, těmi nemůžete skutečně ublížit. Sherlock vrazil do chlapce ramenem, zabořil mu loket do žeber, nakopl dalšího, který ho chtěl popadnout za vlasy. Rvali se v jednom lítém klubku, ruce, nohy, kous ance a bůhví  co ještě.

A pak bylo po všem. Sherlock ztěžka oddechoval, kluci se dali na ústup, Mycroft ležel na podlaze s rukou vzadu na krvácející hlavě.

„Sherlocku ...“ zalapal Mycroft po dechu.

„Drž hubu!“ Sherlock se snažil popadnout dech. „Znovu už to neudělám! Co sis myslel, nechat se takhle chytit ...“

„Sherlocku!“ vykřikl Mycroft. „Ty … tvoje ruka!“

„Cože?“ Sherlock cítil, jak nával adrenalinu opadá. Najednou ucítil, jak se kostmi levé ruky šíří ohnivý žár, který pálí čím dál tím víc. Ohnivá, spalující bolest. Zvedl ruku a žaludek mu sevřela ledová pěst. „Ó, můj bože.“

Sherlockova bledá ruka byla zkrvavená. A co hůř, celý hřbet byl oteklý a palec … trčel špatným směrem. Stejně tak jeho prostředník a prsteníček.

Mycroft se postavil, třásl se a musel se přidržovat zdi. „Jsou zlámané.“

„Ne,“ prohlásil Sherlock hloupě. Ne, to je ...“

„Musíš na ošetřovnu. Do nemocnice. Spraví ti kosti ...“

Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou, hrdlo se mu sevřelo, oči a nos ho začaly pálit. „Já ...“

„Sherlocku, hned! Tvoje ruka natéká přímo před očima.“

Sherlock neodpověděl. Nemohl. Jeho ruka byla polámaná. Jeho ruka … kterou potřeboval, aby mohl hrát. Kterou potřeboval, aby byl dokonalý. Uniklo mu vzlyknutí.

„Tak pojď.“ Mycroft ho vzal kolem ramen, což udělal poprvé od doby, co byli velmi malí. Sherlock nebyl schopen protestovat. Nebyl schopen myslet, jen zíral na svou zničenou ruku a uvažoval, jestli někdy znovu zvedne housle.

* * * 

O dva dny později se Sherlock vrátil do školy, na levé ruce připevněné kovové výztuhy, dráty v kůži a kostech mu měly pomoci zreponovat mnohočetné zlomeniny. Nikdo mu kvůli jeho zranění nedělal potíže. Zdálo se, že i obvyklí tyrani jsou zaskočeni robotickým vzhledem jeho ruky. Sherlock nikomu neřekl ani slovo. Do hudební třídy nechodil. Seděl u stolu a v tichosti pracoval.

* * * 

Když byla jeho ruka konečně zbavena kovu, který ji držel pohromadě, Sherlock se vrátil do hudební třídy.

Otevřel pouzdro a zvedl housle. A zase je nechal klesnout, protože jeho levá ruka neměla sílu držet krk. Zíral na tu dřevěnou věc a měl sto chutí kopat ji po podlaze.

Místo toho housle opatrně zvedl a zastrčil pod bradu. Jeho levá ruka už protestovala. Zvedl smyčec, zahrál roztřesený tón a jeho prsty křičely bolestí.

Teď už nikdy nebude dokonalý.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Současnost**

Sherlock se brodil sněhem, ruce v kapsách, šátek přes bradu.  
Možná měl skočit.  
Možná.  
Zítra bude Boží hod vánoční. Den pro oslavy s rodinami a přáteli. Den, kdy se Sherlock skrýval uvnitř a naříkal nad poklesem kriminality, který se objevil vždycky kolem období „šťastných a veselých.“  
Šťastných a veselých. Cha.  
Zastavil na křižovatce a čekal na zelenou. Jeho pozornost upoutal novinový stánek.  
VLNA KRIMINALITY ZAPLAVILA LONDÝN.  
Sherlock zvedl obočí. Jestli tu byl nárůst kriminality, nikdo mu o tom neřekl. Je fakt, že Lestrade by si vlny zločinnosti nevšiml, ani kdyby ji měl přímo pod nosem. Sherlock sáhl pro telefon a pak si vzpomněl, že ho nemá. Nebo mu byl ukraden. Tím – podivínem na mostě.  
Tím mužem, který si říkal anděl.  
Londýn je městem podivností ...  
Stále …  
Ještě jednou pohlédl na novinový poutač, pak se na semaforu změnila světla a přešel na druhou stranu. Potřeboval si vyčistit hlavu. Molly snad ještě bude v práci. Bývala tu pro něj, když ji náhodou potřeboval. Sentiment. Kupodivu tentokrát pro něj nebyl nevýhodou, ale nebylo to tak vždycky. Ve velmi vzácných a zřídkavých případech, kdy Sherlock podlehl citům, z toho nikdy nevzešlo nic dobrého. Molly byla důkazem i popřením tohoto pravidla a snad proto ji Sherlock pustil do svého života.  
Když Sherlock sáhl pro peněženku a zjistil, že je také pryč, smířil se s dlouhou pěší cestou do Bart's. Neonové reklamy mu vyřvávaly nad hlavou, ale všecky je ignoroval, kromě – zastavil se u televizního obchodu a zíral na obrazovku.  
Moderátorka zpráv stála před soudním dvorem a nezvučně promlouvala k Sherlockovi za výlohou. Ukázala za sebe a běžící titulky v dolní části obrazovky říkaly: SÉRIOVÉ SEBEVRAŽEDNÉ VRAŽDY UKAZUJÍ NA OSAMĚLÉHO PACHATELE.  
„Sebevražedné vraždy?“ vydechl Sherlock.  
Záběr se změnil a ukazoval ilustrační obrázek soudního přelíčení, místo pro obžalovaného bylo prázdné. Na obrazovce se objevila zrnitá fotografie. Sherlocka zamrazilo v zádech.  
„Taxikář ...“ naklonil se dopředu, ruce přitisknuté na skle.  
POLICIE TVRDÍ, ŽE PODEZŘELÝ ZEMŘEL Z PŘIROZENÝCH PŘÍČIN JEŠTĚ PŘED TÍM, NEŽ SE PŘÍPAD DOSTAL K SOUDU. SCOTLAND YARD STÁLE PÁTRÁ PO MOTIVU … ZDÁ SE, ŽE MUŽ PRACOVAL SÁM.  
„Nepracoval sám!“ zakřičel Sherlock. „To bylo – to ...“ rozhlédl se a cítil, jak se na něj lidé dívají a rychle od výlohy odešel. Srdce mu uhánělo. To byl taxikář! Ten stejný, kterého už před měsíci předal Lestradovi do rukou. Ten, který se snažil zatáhnout Sherlocka do hry, kterou Sherlock neměl chuť hrát.  
Kromě toho ta zpráva nedávala smysl. Jsou to už týdny, co byl zatčen a uvězněn!  
Sherlock si ohrnul límec na kabátě a rychle vyrazil. Když konečně dorazil k nemocnici sv. Bartoloměje, měl v hlavě zmatek. Použil správný přístupový kód a prošel kolem recepčního pultu přímo dovnitř.  
„Pro ...promiňte, pane?“ rychle vstal strážný. „Mohu vám nějak pomoci?“  
„Jdu jenom za Molly,“ povzdychl Sherlock.  
„Molly, pane?“  
„Doktorka Hooperová.“  
„Strážný se zamračil. „Promiňte, já ne … jen ověřím místnost,“ a přešel k počítači. Sherlock si založil ruce.  
„Bude v M23 jako vždycky, předpokládám.“  
„M23 ... to je pokoj dr. Browna, pane.“ Strážný zvedl hlavu. „Otevřel jste si kódem?“  
„Ano, tak jako to dělám každý týden už několik let. Takže – nechal byste mě jít?“  
Strážný vypadal naprosto zmateně. „Ale já tady nemám žádné záznamy o doktorce Hooperové, pane,“ a otočil monitor. „Vidíte?“  
Sherlock přišel blíž a přejel očima seznam jmen.  
Žádná doktorka Molly Hooperová v seznamu nebyla.  
Zamrazilo ho.  
„Možná v jiné budově, pane?" nabízel strážný ochotně.  
„Možná,“ přikývl Sherlock. „Děkuji vám za ověření.“  
„Není zač, pane. Přeji pěkný večer.“ Strážný mu pokynul ven a zámek za ním zaklapnul.  
Sherlock zíral do tmy.  
Molly by měla být tady. Bylo to, jako kdyby ji někdo vymazal.  
Otřásl se. Napřed taxikář a teď Molly … a ta zřejmá vlna kriminality.  
Sherlock zahnul za roh, pryč od zvědavých očí a posadil se na zídku kolem vyvýšených záhonů. Něco bylo špatně.  
„Jsi v pořádku, Sherlocku?“  
Vzhlédl.  
John tam stál, lehce se na něj usmíval a vypadal jeho neklidem mírně pobavený.  
„Provedl jsi něco Molly?“ zeptal se Sherlock.  
„Ne,“ zavrtěl John hlavou, „spíš … nebyl jsi tu, abys pro ni něco udělal, když jste byli oba mladší.“  
„Co jsem ...“ Sherlock se zarazil.  
„Vzpomněl sis, že?“ John se široce usmál a Sherlockovi se na okamžik zdálo, že okolo muže vidí podivnou zář. „Měl jsi veliký vliv na život doktorky Hooperové a ona pak zase na oplátku na tvůj. Teď je svět jiný.“  
„A co ta reportáž?“  
„Řidič taxíku nebyl nikdy chycen, protože jsi tam nebyl, abys ho chytil,“ řekl John.  
Sherlock vstal. „To je šílené. Nechci … nechci s čímkoliv z toho mít nic společného. Jdi ode mě pryč!“ Strčil Johna do hrudníku a s překvapením zjistil, že je pevný a dobře stavěný. „Jdi pryč!“  
John ustoupil stranou. „Každopádně pokračuj v cestě. Ale budeš se muset připravit na další změny. Svět není, jaký býval dřív.“


	4. Chapter 4

**O devět let dříve**

 

Sherlock se skláněl nad svým experimentem a předstíral, že si dělá poznámky o vývoji vzorku, zatímco ve skutečnosti sledoval ostatní studenty. Jejich paniku. Zmatenost. Někteří studenti už to vzdali a vložili své vzorky do sterilní komory. To budou ti se sotva dostatečným hodnocením. Sherlock obrátil oči v sloup a udělal si drobnou poznámku o dění ve své vlastní Petriho misce. Vzorek bublal a srážel se na okrajích, tak jak měl.

Sherlock tenhle pokus dělal už předtím, ale zdálo se, že výsledky vždycky závisí na …

„Ach! Nevěděla jsem, že jsi ještě tady, Sherlocku!“

„Povzdychl si a zvedl hlavu. „Jasně, žes nevěděla ...“

Molly kroutila v rukou rolí papíru. Právě jdu udělat místo ve sterilní komoře. Jsem připravená uložit svůj vzorek.“

„Pak se nenech zdržovat.“

Zavrtěla se. „Už jsi skončil?“

„Ne tak docela. Vzorky, se kterými jsem pracoval v minulosti, měly tendenci procházet změnami během prvních osmi hodin ...“ podíval se na hodinky, „nebo možná dvanácti. To už je vážně deset večer?“

„Ano.“ Mollyin hlas zněl, jako by jí bylo do smíchu. „Myslím, že už jsi přilepený k židli.“

Sherlock se trochu zahýbal. Opravdu měl zdřevěnělý zadek. „Myslím, že by bylo fajn se trochu projít.“ Vstal a ucítil, jak mu hrudní kost zapraštěla.

„Ne …nešel bys na kafe?“ zeptala se Molly.

„Nejspíš jo.“

„Z laboratoře šli do kavárny. Bar byl zavřený, tak si koupili kávu v automatu a odnesli si ji na balkón. Letní noc byla teplá a doprava dole pod nimi byla na Londýn docela plynulá. Vůně benzínu a asfaltu stoupala nahoru k nim a Sherlock si ji vychutnával. Miloval to město. Za tři roky svého vysokoškolského studia se nikdy necítil svobodnější. Zbavil se Mycrofta, který teď dělal nějakou důležitou práci ve vládě a tak se Sherlock mohl oddávat své vášni pro učení, řešení hádanek a dokonce i pro hudbu. Samozřejmě nevystupoval – ačkoliv jeho zranění bylo dávno zahojené, v levé ruce se při hraní objevoval drobný třes, který byl schopen zaslechnout pouze dirigent. Běžný posluchač by si myslel, že je dokonalý.

Sherlock znal pravdu.

„Takže … co se chystáš dělat příští rok?“ vytrhla ho Molly ze zamyšlení.

„Magisterské studium,“ řekl Sherlock. „Chemii.“

„Takže potřebuješ ukončit na výbornou.“

„Dostanu výbornou.“

„Kéž bych měla tvoje sebevědomí,“ začervenala se Molly.

„Ukončíš s velmi dobrou,“ prohlásil Sherlock a usrknul se svého pití. „Půjdeš na patologii a získáš lékařskou kvalifikaci. Tvoje budoucnost je dost předvídatelná.“

„Ach ...“ odvrátila pohled. „A to je špatné?“

Sherlock zamrkal. „Špatné?“

„Vypadáš trochu ...jako by to bylo nudné.“

„To nic,“ pokrčil Sherlock rameny. „Je to tvůj život, ne můj.“

„A to tě nezajímá?“

„Proč ...“ Sherlock pomalu otočil hlavu, „proč bych se měl zajímat o tvůj život?“

Molly na něj zírala. Myší hnědé vlasy jí rozfoukal vítr a oči měla dokořán. „Já … myslela jsem, že jsme … přátelé.“

„Přátelé?“ Sherlock se skoro zasmál, ale pak se zarazil. „Ty sis myslela ...že jsme přátelé?“

Upřeně na něj hleděla a oči se jí začaly lesknout. „Nebo … nebo bychom mohli … možná bychom … myslela jsem ...“

Sherlock se narovnal, tělem mu vibroval strach a rozhodnost. „Molly, já nemám zájem o jakýkoliv druh vztahu s tebou, je to jasné?“

Zrudla jako ředkvička. „Já … já …“

„To nebylo nutné,“ řekl Sherlock tiše, hlasem plným soucitu, „já vím, co ...“

„Ne,“ zavrtěla hlavou, „jsi jenom … mýlíš se ...“

„Molly.“

„Sherlocku Holmesi,“ vztyčila se nad ním v celé své (byť malé) výšce a hleděla na něj, „ne každý, kdo se namáhá dostat přes tu tvoji tvrdou palici, se ti snaží dostat do kalhot!“

Sherlockovi spadla brada a beze slova se díval, jak Molly vyrazila pryč a zmizela v budově.

Trvalo mu dobrou minutu, než se vzpamatoval. Šel rovnou do laboratoře, ale zjistil, že je prázdná. Mollyina taška byla pryč. Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou a šel našroubovat víčko na svou Petriho misku.

Mollyin kropenatý vzorek stále ležel na stole.

Vyrazila pryč a neumístila ho do sterilní komory. Jestli zůstane venku celou noc, bude znehodnocený. Neobhájí diplomovou práci a přijde o své místo v postgraduálním kurzu.

Sherlock šel, vzal Mollyin vzorek, zakryl ho a šel ho odnést do sterilní komory.

Prošel kolem svého pracovního stolu.

Loktem zachytil za napůl zašroubované víčko na svém vlastním vzorku.

Skleněná nádobka sklouzla na okraj stolu.

Sherlock se po ní vrhnul.

Zachytil ji špičkami prstů, ale slabší levou rukou ji nedokázal udržet a proklouzla mu na zem.

Miska se roztříštila v pomalém a nudném výbuchu skla a chemikálií.

Sherlock strnul.

Pak se zhluboka nadechl, vložil Mollyin experiment do komory a pevně zavřel dveře.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Současnost**

 

Sherlock utíkal od anděla – muže – dokud se mu neztratil z očí. Zastavil se na rohu ulice, lapal po dechu a snažil se vymyslet, co dál. Měl by se vrátit do svého bytu a vyspat se z toho … ať už to bylo cokoliv. Drogový úlet nebo halucinace.

Ale neměl peníze na taxík ani telefon … Rozhlédl se po ulici a uviděl bistro. Měli by tam mít telefon. Mohl by zavolat paní Hudsonové na účet volaného a požádat ji, aby pro něj poslala taxík, který by ho tu vyzvednul. Narovnal si kabát a uklidněn plánem rychle přešel přes silnici, vešel do bistra a zamířil dozadu, kde byly telefony pro zákazníky.

K Sherlockově nelibosti byl zrovna obsazený, takže si založil ruce na prsou a snažil se nevypadat jako jediný zákazník, který si ještě nic neobjednal, nebo nepopíjí obrovský hrnek předražené kávy.

A pak ho uviděl.

„ Lestrade!“ zavolal a odlepil se ode zdi. „Lestrade!“ kráčel teď mnohem sebejistěji k šedovlasému muži, který k němu vzhlédl se zřejmým strachem. „Uklidni se, evidentně nejsi ve službě,“ odfrknul Sherlock a uvelebil se na volném místě vedle něj. 

„ Kdo jste?“ Lestrade popadnul své pití a přisunul si ho blíž k sobě, jako kdyby se ho Sherlock chystal otrávit. 

„ Ještě ty začínej,“ odsekl Sherlock. „Koukni, stalo se něco divného.“

„ Jasně ...“ Lestrade těknul pohledem směrem k baru.

„ Molly. Na Bart's o ní nejsou žádné záznamy. Je to jako kdyby ji někdo vymazal.“

„ A Molly je  … přítelkyně?“

Sherlock se na něj upřeně zahleděl. „Molly? Molly Hooperová? Pracoval jsi s ní.“

„ To sotva.“ Lestrade si zhluboka povzdychnul a Sherlock ucítil závan nevyčištěných zubů. „Nepracuji už několik let, kámo.“

Sherlock zamrkal. „Ty … co?“

Lestrade pokrčil rameny. „To se netoleruje, když detektivním inspektorům kriminalita přerůstá přes hlavu.“ Pak kývl k televizi a Sherlock zvedl hlavu. „Teda v Yardu se teď taky dveře zrovna netrhnou. Takže sorry, kámo, s pohřešovanou osobou ti nepomůžu.“

Sherlock vstal a díval se. Televize byla bez zvuku, ale dole se posouval proužek s textem.

STOPA UKRADENÝCH PLÁNŮ RAKETOVÉHO SYSTÉMU VEDE K BRITSKÉ VLÁDĚ.

„ Jak … proč sis nepromluvil s Mycroftem?“ Sherlock se podíval na Lestrada a až teď si všiml, jak je hubený, špinavý a neoholený, s tmavými kruhy pod očima. 

„ Mycroft?“

„ Můj bratr Mycroft Holmes.“

„ To je skutečné jméno? Lestrade se skoro usmál. „Hele, kamaráde, myslím, že bys měl jít domů. Zjevně nejsem ten, kdo si myslíš, že jsem.“

„ Domů ...“ Sherlock pohlédl na telefon. Teď byl volný a Sherlock se ho nenápadně chopil a vytočil číslo paní Hudsonové plus číslo pro volání na účet volaného. 

**'Přijměte laskavě hovor na účet volaného z Queen Street,'** zatrylkoval mu robot do ucha.  **'Pro přijetí hovoru během pěti sekund stiskněte jedničku.'**

„ Kdo je to?“ skřípavý hlas se nesl éterem. 

„ Paní Hudsonová, tady Sherlock.“ Mluvil rychle, protože věděl, že se spojení může přerušit. „Přijměte ten hovor.“

„ Máte špatné číslo, nikdo toho jména tu není.“ 

„ Je to 221 Baker Street?“ zeptal se Sherlock. 

„ Ano – počkat, jak jste ...“ 

Hovor se přerušil.

Sherlock se podíval na sluchátko, opatrně ho položil na místo a zabořil se do prázdné pohovky u okna. Dokonce sebou ani netrhnul, když se vedle posadila další osoba, poznal šedivějící vlasy a nevelkou výšku. „Co jsi mi to udělal?“ zeptal se tiše.

„ Tobě?“ řekl John. „Nic vážného. Ale musel jsem změnit svět.“

„ Svět?“

„Hmm . Přál sis, aby ses nikdy nenarodil. Támhle detektiv inspektor Lestrade přišel o práci už před lety, protože jsi tam nebyl, abys mu pomohl. Paní Hudsonová se nikdy nepřestěhovala do Londýna a místo toho žije v USA. Její manžel má být, myslím, v příštím roce propuštěn.“

„ Propuštěn? Byl popraven!“

„ Jenom díky tvému zásahu a ty ses nikdy nenarodil, Sherlocku.“ John se opřel a složil ruce do klína. „Legrační. Spousta lidských životů je poměrně přímočará, ale ty jsi celá série samých 'co kdyby' a 'mohlo se stát.' Včetně toho se mnou.“

„ S tebou?“ pohlédl Sherlock na anděla.

„ Ano.“ John mu pohlédl do očí a Sherlock uviděl, že jsou tmavě modrošedé. „Měli jsme se setkat, ve tvém skutečném životě. Ale nikdy jsme se nesetkali.“

„ Co myslíš tím – měli jsme se setkat?“

John se smutně usmál. „Neměl jsem umřít tehdy, když se to stalo. Měl jsem těsně uniknout, ale stala se … chyba.“

„ Možná administrativní chyba?“

„ Snad. Ale měli jsme se setkat. A být přátelé.“

„ Přátelé?“ Sherlock pozvedl obočí.

John přikývl. Když jsem zemřel, viděl jsem to. Viděl jsem nás. Celý ten čas, který jsme měli mít. Dobrodružství. Společný život. A ztratil jsem to. Přišel jsem o tu možnost. Takže, když jsi byl na tom mostě, požádal jsem, abych mohl jít domů k tobě. A tady jsem.“

Sherlock zíral, neschopný najít správná slova.

John pokrčil rameny. „Jestli ti to pomůže, ano, dostanu svá křídla, ale to není to důležité. Důležité je moci být s tebou, i když je to jen pro dnešní večer.“

„ To zní, jako by...“

„ Ano?“

„ Jako bychom byli … víc, než přátelé. V té ztracené budoucnosti.“ Sherlock doufal, že se nečervená.

John sklopil pohled. „Mohl bych ti to ukázat.“

„ Cože?“

„ Mohl bych ti to ukázat. Co jsem viděl.“

Sherlock se otočil. „Jak?“

John zvedl ruku těsně k Sherlockově tváři. „Mohu ti to ukázat, jestli si to přeješ. Mohu ti ukázat, co mohlo být. Ale na rozdíl od této skutečnosti se to nikdy nestane. Jsem mrtvý, Sherlocku Holmesi. Na rozdíl od tebe, já se vrátit nemůžu. Jakmile budeš vědět, co jsem viděl, už nikdy se té vědomosti nezbavíš.“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „Můžu to vymazat.“

John zavrtěl hlavou. „Takhle to nefunguje. Pokud si myslíš, že bys raději nevěděl ...“ a spustil ruku dolů.

Sherlock zakroutil hlavou. „Ne. To znamená ano. Myslím tím, že to chci vědět. Proč jsi mi chtěl pomoct. V té vizi prostě něco musí být. Něco, co tě přesvědčilo.“

John se usmál a dotkl se špičkami prstů Sherlockova čela.

 

_Pilulka, padající z Sherlockových prstů, když John zabil člověka, aby ho zachránil. Znali se pouhé hodiny._

_Bazén, bunda nacpaná výbušninami._

_Těla blízko sebe, ruce na těle rvou bundu dolů. Objetí, zamaskované jako pomoc._

_Noci, ve kterých hraje na housle a John si myslí, že je to dokonalé, i když není. Šálky čaje, ruce na kolenou, sušenky, rozpačitá chvilka ve dveřích do koupelny. Ztracená ponožka, zapomenutá na koberci._

_Letmo se mihla Žena._

_ Noc ve stejné místnosti, postele příliš blízko u sebe, bouře venku je oba roztřásla, ale nedali najevo potřebu útěchy. Hrdost stála mezi nimi jako klín. John znovu zabil, pro Sherlocka. Pro něj. _

_ A John. A Sherlock. A John. A Sherlock. A Sherlock a John a Holmes a Watson a oni dva spolu a honičky a Londýn a pronásledování a hudba a tanec na zapřenou za zataženými závěsy a chvíle, kdy se z dotyku stalo dotýkání a pak se všechny barvy rozmazaly a přišel pocit štětí a lásky a touhy a nadechnutí a - _

Sherlock zavrávoral zpátky, mírně praštil hlavou o stěnu a snažil se setřást obrazy, které mu bledly před očima. 

John svěsil ruku a tiše a smutně se posadil.

„ Johne,“ Sherlock se nadechnul, „ty … ty jsi ...“

„ Ne,“ řekl John krátce. „Nebyl jsem, nikdy jsem tam nebyl, nikdy nikde, jen mrtvý v poušti. Ale jsem tady teď,“ usmál se.

„ A kdybych se nikdy nenarodil ...“

„ V každém případě,“ povzdychl John, „tahle budoucnost je mimo dosah. Všechno, co máme, je dnešní večer, Sherlocku. To je všechno, co ti mohu dát.“


	6. Chapter 6

 

**O devět let dříve**

 

Sherlock celé léto ignoroval všecky Mollyiny smsky i volání. Studium ukončil s výsledkem, který nebyl vynikající a zmizel ze svého dosavadního života.

Zdálo se, že jediný, kdo je schopný ho nalézt, je Mycroft. Nejspíš mu to ani nedalo moc práce – Sherlockův bratr se zrovna dostal na jakousi klíčovou funkci v oblasti vládní bezpečnosti.

Přesto se starší Holmes vždycky objevil na těch nejneutěšenějších místech, když byl Sherlock nemocný, nebo když se jednou snažil zastavit krvácení poté, co si vyškubl jehlu z paže příliš tvrdě. Vždycky se objevil. A měli dohodu – Sherlock nikdy nebude lhát o tom, co vzal a kolik.

Mycroft zůstával s ním, ve špíně a ve tmě, čekal, dohlížel na něj.

Až jednoho dne Sherlock odešel někam, kde ho jeho bratr nebyl schopen najít.

Zbavil se peněz, telefonu, klíčů. Vzdal se každého kousku oblečení, který měl. Odešel z bytu, kde bydlel, a už se nevrátil.

A nakonec to nebyl Mycroft, kdo Sherlocka našel.

Byl to smůlou pronásledovaný detektivní inspektor, který Sherlocka zatknul za krádež a přivedl ho k výslechu.

Sherlock seděl v čekárně, jednu ruku připoutanou k židli a čekal, až pro něj bude uklizená cela. Letmo se podíval na muže, který seděl o pár míst dál, zběžně ho přelétl pohledem a rozhodl se, že se do hovoru pouštět nebude.

„Tak šup!“ detektiv vstoupil a odemkl Sherlockovo zápěstí. „Jsi na řadě v horkém křesle.“

„Předpokládám, že vy budete ten dobrý polda?“ Sherlock se nechal odvést do vyšetřovací místnosti. Byla cítit kávou.

„To záleží na tom, s kým mluvím,“ pokrčil rameny inspektor a pokynul Sherlockovi k židli. Sám se posadil na opačnou stranu stolu a pustil záznamník. „Detektiv inspektor G. Lestrade, výslech podezřelé osoby č. 878 pro podezření z krádeže. Uveďte, prosím, své jméno.“

Sherlock pohlédl na nahrávající záznamník a řekl: „Raději ne.“

„Buď mi to řekneš teď, nebo ti uděláme stěr na DNA a zjistím ho stejně.“

Jestli něco přiměje Mycrofta vystartovat na stanici, tak je to Sherlockova DNA kolující počítačovou sítí. „Sherlock Holmes.“

„To je odvaha. A adresa?“

„Nemám ...“

„To je v pořádku. A teď, Sherlocku ...“ Lestrade nahlédl do jeho spisu. „Byl jsi zadržen pro podezření z krádeže.“

„Podezření?“ Sherlock zvedl obočí.

„Ano. Nebylo proti tobě vzneseno obvinění. Zatím.“

„Proč?“

Lestrade vzhlédnul. „Protože napřed tě musíme vyslechnout. Pak postoupíme důkazy kanceláři státního žalobce a tam rozhodnou, jestli tě poženeme k soudu. Je to tvůj první přestupek?“

„Je to poprvé, co jsem na policejní stanici,“ vyhnul se Sherlock elegantně otázce.

„Je hlášeno, že jsi byl zachycen kamerovým systémem, jak bereš ...“ Lestrade zvedl list papíru a na chvíli mu ve tváři mihlo něco jako zklamání. „Jak bereš několik krabiček náplastí, jednu lahvičku protizánětlivé masti, krabičku kondomů a jedno balení paracetamolu. Je to pravda?“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „Můžete se podívat na kamerové záznamy, ne?“

„Proč jsi vzal ty věci, Sherlocku?“

Sherlock položil ruce na stůl, dlaněmi vzhůru, tak, aby byly vidět vnitřní strany loktů. Špinavá bílá kůže byla poznamenaná řeznými ranami, dlouhými řadami vpichů a podlitinami. „Potřebuji ty věci.“

Lestrade hleděl na Sherlockovy paže. „Tak … jsi je ukradl?“

„Ano.“ Sherlock spustil ruce pod stůl. „Potřeboval jsem je, ukradl jsem je. Nemám žádné peníze a v kůži mám infekci.“

„Mohl jsi jít k lékaři. Na bezplatnou kliniku.“

„Na recept musíte uvést adresu,“ řekl Sherlock, „nemůžu jít nikam.“

Lestrade se na židli opřel. „Sherlocku, okolnosti neomlouvají porušení zákona.“

„Neříkám, že mě máte nechat jít,“ povzdychl si Sherlock. „Jenom říkám, že tohle je důvod. Nejsem zločinec, který krade, aby mohl ty věci prodávat dál. Potřeboval jsem je.“

„Tak kde bereš peníze na drogy?“ opáčil Lestrade.

„Neplatím penězi, “řekl Sherlock.

„Proto ty kondomy?“

„Ne. Dobře, občas. Ale ne. Platím informacemi.“

„Cože - jsi špeh?“

„Ne, vidím věci. Vím věci, o lidech. A lidé chtějí vědět, co vím.“

„Co víš?“ přimhouřil oči Lestrade.

Sherlock se na něj pozorně zadíval. Pak se zhluboka nadechl. „Vím, že na pozici detektivního inspektora jste pět let. Vím, že se na této pozici nudíte, protože dostáváte jednoduchou práci, jak se vám zdá. Myslíte si, že to znamená, že vám vaši kolegové nedůvěřují, což není pravda, prostě si jen nemyslí, že děláte svou práci zvlášť dobře. Vaše žena má druhý, ne třetí milostný poměr během vašeho manželství a minulý týden jste přespal na pohovce u přítele, který má kočku a vy -“

„Dost,“ vykřikl Lestrade.

Sherlock sklapl pusu.

Cívky magnetofonu se stále otáčely.

Lestrade zajel rukou do vlasů. „Kdo ti tohle všechno řekl?“

„Nikdo,“ řekl Sherlock, „prostě to vím.“

„Jak?“

„Vidím to. Často sundáváte a zase nasazujete snubní prsten. Zmačkané oblečení. Vypadáte starší, než jste, nespal jste. Nudíte se. Poznám, že se nudíte, viděl jsem ten výraz často na vlastní tváři.“

„Co ještě dokážeš vidět? Něco užitečného? Něco, co bys mi mohl přihrát?“

„Informace za propustku z vězení?“

„Možná.“

Sherlock se usmál. „Ten muž v čekárně. Ten plešatý. Za co ho sebrali?“

„Řízení bez pojištění, proč?“

Sherlock si spokojeně brouknul. „Máte přístup k metanové sondě? Jděte a hledejte na jeho zahradě za domem.“

„Proč?“

„Protože poznám vraha, když ho vidím.“

 

*

 

Za pět hodin se dveře Sherlockovy cely otevřely.

Lestrade vešel dovnitř a Sherlock se zvedl z matrace. „Měl jsi pravdu,“ řekl inspektor.“

„Samozřejmě,“ zívl Sherlock. „Kolik jich bylo? Odhadoval jsem tři.“

„Zatím jsme našli dvě. Teď jsou tam ze soudního.“

Sherlock přikývl. „Myslel si, že se byste se ho mohli ptát na ty vraždy. Skoro jsem mohl slyšet, jak vymýšlí lži. Bundu, co má na sobě, bude potřeba taky otestovat na DNA.“

„Uděláme. Děkuji vám.“ Lestrade se posadil do nohou lavice, která také sloužila jako postel. „Jsem tvým dlužníkem.“

„Takže mě necháte jít?“

„To není tak jednoduché,“ řekl Lestrade jemně. „Státní zástupce vás nehodlá stíhat, ale musíme ti dát napomenutí. To znamená, že tě budeme potřebovat znovu vidět.“

„Ach.“

„A někdo jménem Mycroft si tě přišel vyzvednout. Zřejmě tvůj bratr,“ zakřenil se Lestrade.

„Ach, Bože,“ Sherlock si zakryl obličej.

„Takže, jak to provedeme … za pár dní se tu ukaž, zavolej sem a předvedeš mi, že se chováš slušně.“

„To zní hrozně.“

„A já ti povím, co je nového v případu, se kterým jsi mi pomohl?“

„Ne,“ Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou. „Tenhle mám už vyřešený.“

„Takže … chceš nějaký nový?“

Sherlock spustil ruce. „... to byste mohl udělat?“

„To záleží na tom. Budeš brát drogy a krást?“

Sherlock odvrátil pohled.

„Něco za něco, Sherlocku, přemýšlej o tom. Jdu říct tvému bratrovi, že si balíš své věci. A ...“ Lestrade se zastavil a položil ruku na Sherlockovo kostnaté rameno. „V tom, co jsi říkal o mně, jsi měl taky pravdu. Ten případ … možná by mě mohl zachránit před propuštěním pro nadbytečnost.“

„Já vím,“ pohlédl mu Sherlock do očí, „ale proto jsem to neudělal.“

„Možná ne, ale stejně děkuji, Sherlocku Holmesi.“

„Není zač, Lestrade.“ Sherlock vstal a zaváhal. Myslím, že bych měl jít a sníst si, co jsem si nadrobil.“

„Půjdu s tebou.“

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

**Současnost**

 

Sherlock s Johnem opustili bistro a vyšli ven do sněhu. Poslední zbytečky londýnských nakupujících zmizely v taxících a autobusech, a ulice, osvětlená veselými vánočními světly nad hlavou, vypadala nepřirozeně a uměle.

Prodavač novin složil reklamní poutač a hodil ho dozadu do své dodávky. Sherlock zahlédl slova _**vlna kriminality.** _

Sanitka s blikajícími světly se mihla okolo nich.

„Co se stalo s Molly?“ obrátil se Sherlock na anděla. „Nebyla u Bart's, co se s ní stalo?“

John zkřížil ruce na prsou. „Promiň, Sherlocku, ale neměl bych ti to říkat.“

„Cože?“

„Tohle bys měl vypátrat sám ...“

Sherlock ho popadl za předek bundy. „Tohle je jedno z nejrušnějších měst na světě, tak mi řekni, kde je!“

John sebou trhnul a odstrčil Sherlocka. „Násilí není potřeba,“ povzdychl a provinile vzhlédl k nebi. „Bydlí v Jubilee Drive 421, není to odtud moc daleko.“

„Já vím.“ Sherlock si ohrnul límec. „Jdeš?“

„Nejspíš nemám moc na vybranou,“ pokrčil rameny John, „ale šel bych s tebou tak jako tak.“

Sherlock odfrknul a vykročil, muž - anděl vedle něj neměl žádný problém držet s ním krok. „Říkal jsi, že jsi byl v poušti, když jsi zemřel.“

„Ano.“

„Proč jsi tam byl?“

„Byl jsem voják.“

„Afghánistán nebo Irák?“

„Afghánistán. Lékařská jednotka. Byl jsem střelen do zad a vykrvácel jsem dřív, než pro mě stačili přiletět ...“ John zmlknul.

Sherlock na něj pohlédl. „Neřekl jsem, že ti věřím, víš?“

„Ale v podstatě věříš.“

„Já … nevěřím v anděly. Nebo v Boha. Nebo v posmrtný život. Nevím, co jsi zač. Dokonce ani když máš kouzelné ruce.“ Sherlock se ušklíbnul.

„To není poprvé, co mě z toho někdo obviňuje,“ usmál se John. „Ale klidně si věř, čemu chceš, na tom nezáleží. Nejsi tu kvůli lekci z teologie.“

„Ano, jsi tady, abys mi ukázal ... „ Sherlock se zastavil na Jubilee Drive. „Tady bydlí?“

„Ano, tady.“ John si stoupnul vedle něj. „Pěkná oblast, ne?“

„Čeká se ode mě, že tohle budu považovat za horší, než to, co měla předtím?“ Sherlock se vydal impozantní ulicí s obrovskými domy podél silnice. V jejich lesklých krémových a bílých průčelích se odrážel sníh a pouliční lampy dodávaly ulici podivnou falešnost, jako kdyby to byly filmové kulisy.

„Číslo 421,“ řekl John tiše.

Sherlock kráčel kolem domů, čísla poskočila o stovky, jak některé domy byly přestavěny na byty a ty zase zpět na domy … ulice byla číslovaná naprosto chaoticky, ale nakonec zastavili před něčím, co byl podle všeho dům Molly Hooperové.

„Nedokážu tak úplně přijít na to, proč žije právě tady,“ položil Sherlock ruku na bránu.

„Chystáš se zaklepat?“ zeptal se John překvapeně.

„Jak jinak mám zjistit, co se sakra děje?“ Sherlock vystoupil po schodech a zazvonil na domovní zvonek. „Není to, jako kdyby ...“ rozhlédl se a John se vytratil.

Dveře se otevřely dřív, než se na to stihl připravit.

„Ano?“ malá, bázlivá žena vykoukla špehýrkou. Dveře byly zajištěny řetízkem.

„Molly?“ řekl Sherlock rychle. „Molly, to jsem já.“

Dveře se otevřely o fous víc. „Promiňte, my se známe?“

Sherlock upřeně zíral. „My... já jsem ...“

„Mami,“ ozval se za Molly tenký hlásek a zpoza její nohy vykoukla malá holčička, „kdo je to?“

„Okamžik, miláčku,“ Molly se podívala nazpět na Sherlocka. „Je mi líto, ale nepoznávám vás, musel jste se asi zmýlit.“

„Molly Hooperová, chodila jsi na Londýnskou metropolitní univerzitu, studovala chemii a biologii s vyznamenáním, potom postgraduální medicína,“ odříkal Sherlock. „Jsi to ty, ne?“

„Ne tak docela.“ Molly utišila holčičku u své nohy. „Nikdy jsem nenastoupila na žádný postgraduál ...určitě máte špatnou osobu.“

„Ale proč?“

Pokrčila rameny a mírně přivřela dveře. „Možná jsem to v posledním ročníku s trochou pomoci mohla zvládnout, ale co už. Omlouvám se, nemohu ...“

„Co to máš s obličejem?“ zeptal se Sherlock rychle.

Molly vykoukla, ale pak znovu skryla polovinu tváře za dveřmi. „Musím jít. Prosím, neklepejte znovu.“

„Máš pohmožděnou tvář, co ...“

„Sbohem,“ a přibouchla dveře.

Sherlock stál na nejvyšším schodu. Slyšel hlasy, pak zvýšené hlasy a pak se dveře znovu otevřely, tentokrát byl řetízek vytržený přímo ze dveří.

„Kdo sakra jsi?“ muž ho popadl za klopy a tvrdě s ním zatřásl.

„Já jsem jen ...“

„Znáš moji ženu, co?“

„Myslel jsem -“

„Jak to, že kurva znáš moji ženu? Odpověz mi!“

„Neznám ji,“ Sherlock ho strčil do hrudi. „Moje chyba. Neznám ji. Mám prostě špatný dům.“

„Připadalo mně, že o její minulosti víš docela dost. Co jsi? Stalker? Starý přítel?“

„Ne.“ Sherlock slyšel, jak malá holčička začala naříkat a její matka – Molly - ji v panice uklidňuje.

„Tak běž do prdele.“

Sherlock dokonce ani neviděl, jak úder přichází. Dostal ho mezi oči, poslal ho k zemi, pak sjel dolů po zledovatělých kamenných schodech a tvrdě narazil hlavou do brány.

„Molly,“ snažil se vyškrábat na nohy a ucítil kolem hrudníku silné paže.

„Klid, Sherlocku. To byl ošklivý pád.“

„Ty jsi teda parťák ...“ Sherlock pohlédl k domu. Mohl by ji zabít.“

„Nezabije,“ řekl John s jistotou, která Sherlocka rozechvěla. „Ale k tomuto manželství nemělo nikdy dojít. Tohle se nikdy nemělo stát, Sherlocku. To, že jsi Molly doučoval a zachránil její experiment způsobilo, že byla schopna vystudovat jako patolog. Pomohl jsi jí zaměřit se na něco, co nebyl vztah. Zachránil jsi ji v tolika ohledech, Sherlocku.“

Sherlock se opřel o Johna a vyšli na ulici. „A co se stane pak? V téhle časové ose? Pokud mě potká něco horšího, než rána pěstí. Zemřu?“

„Tady nemůžeš zemřít,“ řekl John „Tohle je prozatím jen možnost. Zbývá ještě několik hodin, než se stane skutečností.“

„Nic … se nepočítá?“ Sherlock potřásl hlavou, pustil se Johna a pokusil se postavit rovně. „Tahle halucinace, nebo ať už je to, co chce, to není skutečné?“

„Je stejně skutečná, jako ty a já, ale nemusí být trvalá, v tom je ten rozdíl,“ řekl John. „Proč?“

Sherlock se zahleděl na padající sníh. „Ta skutečnost, kterou jsi mi ukázal v tom bistru. Tu, co jsme měli mít. Je opravdu pryč?“

„Bohužel ano.“

„Kromě dnešního večera,“ řekl Sherlock pomalu. „Mohli bychom to zkusit uskutečnit.“

„Co uskutečnit?“

„Být detektivové,“ vybavoval si Sherlock. „Běhat. Shlížet na Londýn. Pokud se dnešní noc nepočítá, tak co mohu ztratit? Co můžeš ty ztratit?“

John se kousl do rtu. „Sherlocku, budeš si to pamatovat. Cokoliv tu uděláme, si budeš pamatovat. Nezačínej nic, u čeho bys litoval, že to nemůžeš dokončit.“

Sherlock zlehka sklonil hlavu na stranu. „Johne, myslím, že mě znáš líp. Kdy jsem já něčeho litoval?“

„Před třemi hodinami jsi litoval, že ses narodil,“ poukázal John. „Kdo může říct, že nebudeš litovat?“

Sherlock udělal krok vpřed a napřáhl ruku. "Tak to pojďme risknout, ne?“

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

**Současnost**

 

John vložil ruku do Sherlockovy a Sherlock ji pevně sevřel.

„Potřebujeme vidět město.“ Sherlock se podíval na jejich spojené ruce. „V té vizi jsme byli pořád v pohybu. Potřebujeme vidět, co se děje.“

John na něj pohlédl. „Hele, neměl bych to dělat, ale ...“ pustil Sherlockovu ruku, chytil ho kolem pasu a přitáhl si ho bokem k sobě. „ ...koneckonců, jsou Vánoce.“

„Počkej, co -“ další Sherlockova slova zanikla v zajíknutí, když se jeho nohy odlepily od země. V panice chňapnul po Johnově bundě, menší muž ho pevně držel a stoupali k zimní obloze.

Měsíc, zahalený v mracích, zazářil pobavením nad Sherlockovým šokovaným výrazem. Sněhová mračna se rozplynula a noční vzduch byl řezavě ledový. Londýn pod jejich nohama zářil rozptýleným světlem pouličních lamp, reflektorů aut a vývěsních štítů.

Sherlock nic z toho nevnímal. Očima visel na Johnovi, který se zeširoka usmíval, z poloviny rozesmátý výrazem svého partnera.

„Myslím, že jsi říkal, že nemáš křídla,“ křičel Sherlock.

„Nepotřebuji křídla, abych létal,“ zasmál se John. „Křídla nejsou jen k létání a létat se dá i jinak, než s křídly. Semhle ...“ a jemně se s oběma snesl na střechu budovy. Johnův stisk povolil, Sherlock zavrávoral a popadal dech a John si lehce uhladil bundu.

„Ok ...“

„Chtěl jsi vidět Londýn,“ zdůraznil John. „nemůžeš říct, že tu není slušný rozhled.“

„Ano.“ Sherlock vedle sebe cítil podivnou prázdnotu, když ho John už nedržel. Přešel k okraji budovy a vyhlédl na řeku. „Ano, tohle je dokonalé.“

John se usmál. „Chybělo mi to.“

„Tohle?“ zadíval se na něj Sherlock.

„Měl jsem na mysli Londýn. Nemůže ti scházet to, co jsi nikdy neměl.“ John pohlédl Sherlockovi do očí. „Přeješ si, abych ti to byl nikdy neukázal.“

„To si nepřeji,“ řekl Sherlock, „přeji si, abych nemusel přestat chtít zemřít, abych se s tebou setkal.“

John otevřel pusu.

„To – ta věc, kterou jsi mi ukázal,“ Sherlock si upravil kabát, „proč byla na konci rozostřená?“

„Asi proto, že to vyžadovalo volbu,“ řekl John jemně. „Některé věci jsou jasné – nebo by byly. Ostatní – byli bychom si měli zvolit.“

„Ale měl jsem pocit, jako kdyby ...“ Sherlock potřásl hlavou. „Proč mám pocit, jako bych tě ztratil?“

„Jsem tady,“ řekl John.

„Prozatím,“ zamračil se Sherlock. „Ty nemůžeš zůstat a já ani nemůžu ...“ Pohlédl na anděla, jehož tvář byla plná smutku. „Co jsme zač?“

„Cizí lidé.“

„Ne,“ Sherlock znovu zavrtěl hlavou, „ne, to nejsme.“

John maličko zrudnul. Růžový nádech na těch tvářích s blednoucím opálením, které by nikdy nevybledlo úplně. Ne teď, protože anděl nebo ne, ten muž byl něco nadpřirozeného – nebyl skutečný a zřejmě nikdy ani nemohl být – ne pro Sherlocka.

Sherlock natáhl ruku a dotknul se Johnovy skráně, jen zlehka, ucítil zkroucené, šedivějící světlé vlasy a teplou kůži v chladném vzduchu. „Mně připadáš živý.“

John na něj dlouze mrknul. „Tobě.“

Sherlock položil dlaň na Johnovu tvář. „Zdálo se to skutečné. To, co jsi mi ukázal.“

John se prudce nadechnul a odvrátil tvář. „Neměl jsem ti to ukazovat. To nebylo to, co potřebuješ vidět.“

„A co potřebuji vidět?“

„Potřebuješ pochopit, co dobrého tvůj život přinesl světu.“

„A ty jsi mi ukázal, že dokonce i když se rozhodnu žít, nebudu mít, jak to tak vypadá, ten jediný vztah, který postrádám.“ Sherlock se vrátil zpátky k tématu. „Říkal jsi, že jsme se měli setkat. Ale nesetkali jsme se. Kdybychom se byli setkali, skončil bych na tom mostě?“

John se zamračil a sevřel rty.

„Odpověz mi!“

„Odpověď na to už znáš, Sherlocku,“ povzdechl si John. „To, co jsme měli mít, mělo být víc, než jen přátelství. Láska v jakékoliv podobě nikdy není lék na depresi. Láska neléčí. Ale může nabídnout příležitost. Může poskytnout rozptýlení. Může ukázat smysl. To je to, co jsme oba měli. Co jsme měli mít. A ty ještě stále můžeš. Na to nepotřebuješ _mě,_ Sherlocku. Tvůj život byl pořád tak naplněný, tak _nasycený_ láskou, ale ty to nedokážeš vidět. Pomohl jsi svému bratrovi v brutálním boji, zachránil jsi Molly před životem, ve kterém věřila, že jejím jediným cílem je žít s násilnickým manželem. Pomohl jsi Lestradovi udržet si práci, aby byl Londýn bezpečný. Bezpečnější.“

Sherlock se mu vysmál: „Ztratil jsem možnost hrát v orchestru. Nedokončil jsem školu díky tomu, že jsem se snažil pomoct Molly a pak jsem se pokoušel vylepšit svůj život chemickým svinstvem. Upozornil jsem Lestrada na to, co je zřejmé, ale on mohl ...“

„Myslíš si o sobě tak málo,“ řekl John smutně. „Tak málo a přesto jsi udělal tolik.“

„Možná pro jednotlivce. Stejně jsou všichni pořád tady, nebo ne?“

„Jednotlivci?“ řekl John pohrdavě a ukázal kamsi do tmy. „Jsi úplně vedle.“

Sherlock sledoval, kam míří Johnův prst. Tmu místy přerušovala světla žárovek nebo reflektorů.

A v dálce mezi budovami byla sotva viditelná rozsvícená velkoplošná obrazovka, dole běžely nečitelné titulky.

„Tohle...“ Sherlock přimhouřil oči, hrůza mu sevřela vnitřnosti a v ústech mu vyschlo. „Tohle ... to nemůže být ...“

„To je,“ řekl John jemně, „britský ministr zahraničních věcí James Moriarty.“

„To není možné,“ Sherlock chytil Johna za ruku, aby se uklidnil. „Tohle by Mycroft nikdy ...“

„Sherlocku … Mycroft je mrtvý.“

Sherlockovi se zamotala hlava. „Cože?“

„Mycroft Holmes zemřel ve věku osmnácti let ve školní rvačce, která se vymkla z rukou. Schytal pár opakovaných úderů hlavou o zeď, což mělo za následek těžké poškození mozku, na které později zemřel."

„To je ...“ Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou, „nemohl...“

John potřásl hlavou. „Bezpočet bitev bylo započato a ztraceno. Teroristické útoky, ukradené dokumenty a tajemství …“ Mycroft Holmes nikdy neměl možnost něco z toho zastavit, protože nežil dost dlouho. Mycroft nebyl schopen zachránit Británii, protože ty jsi nezachránil Mycrofta.“


	9. Chapter 9

 

Sherlockovy se podlomily nohy.

Klesl na střechu, zachytil se o rozvodnou skříň, ztěžka se o ni opřel a hlava mu šla kolem.

„Já … „snažil se promluvit, „já jsem to způsobil.“

„Ne,“ došel k němu John, „ty jsi tomu zabránil.“

Sherlock zíral nahoru na anděla – bezpochyby nechal rozhodnout své podvědomí, pokud šlo o Johnovu podstatu – a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ty jsi zachránil svět, Sherlocku. Zachránil jsi Mycrofta, Molly, Lestrada, paní Hudsonovou -“

„Ale ne tebe?“ zeptal se Sherlock hořce.

„Pokud jsi nestiskl spoušť, je to stěží tvoje vina.“

Sherlock se podíval zpátky na obrazovku, kde Moriarty, zdánlivý ministr zahraničních věcí, poskytoval rozhovor o vlně zločinnosti a obviňoval všechno a všechny, kromě svojí vlády.

„Říkají, že je horkým kandidátem na příštího ministerského předsedu,“ povzdechl si John. „Právě on, ze všech lidí.“

Sherlockovi se zachvělo chřípí. „Nemůže být.“

„Ale on je,“ řekl John, „ v tomto světě, v tom bez Sherlocka Holmese, skončí u moci. A pak ..." oči se mu na okamžik zamžily, „jsem si jistý, že si to dovedeš představit stejně dobře, jako já.“

„Ale to skončilo, ne?“ řekl Sherlock a vyškrábal na nohy. „Zabránil jsem tomu. Není potom … neznamená to, že je moje práce hotová?“

„Ach, Sherlocku,“ usmál se John a Sherlockovými žilami na okamžik projelo něco jako kapka tepla, „jsi teprve na začátku. Myslíš, že už jsi pro tento svět udělal dost? Sherlocku Holmesi, ty dokážeš takové zázraky ...“

„Jako třeba co?“

„Nerad bych ti to zkazil,“ usmál se John ještě víc, „prostě to budeš muset zažít.“

Sherlock si uvědomil, že mu vrací úsměv a přitiskl si prsty k ústům, aby ho ucítil. Vyšel ze cviku a tak to možná nezvládnul správně. „Takže nic z toho nemusí být skutečné?“

„Nemusí, pokud se rozhodneš před půlnocí.“

Sherlock se podíval na hodinky, které tam nebyly.

„Je deset, Sherlocku.“

„Dvě hodiny,“ pohlédl na Johna, „máme dvě hodiny. Co se s tebou stane potom?“

„Jestli ti dokážu pomoct, dostanu svá křídla.“

„A jestli ne?“

„Potom se vrátím do nebe.“

„Takže na každý pád vyhraješ.“

„To není o výhře, Sherlocku, ne pro mě.“ John k němu přistoupil a vzal Sherlockovy ruce do svých, jako kdyby se znali už léta. Kdesi v Sherlockově nejhlubší mysli tyto nepravé vzpomínky na to, co mohlo být, přijaly to gesto a tlumeně zazářily. „Je to o tom, abys byl v bezpečí. Jsem tvůj anděl strážný a chci tě ochránit alespoň teď, když už jsem prošvihnul tu možnost chránit tě, zatímco jsem naživu.“

Oba hleděli dolů na své spojené ruce.

„To .. to není fér,“ zašeptal Sherlock.

„Je mi to líto,“ vypravil se sebe John.

Sherlock ho chytil za ruce. „Měl jsem na mysli, že není fér, že teď, když jsem tě poznal, zase odejdeš. Po tom všem, co jsme prožili.“ Zatvářil se bolestně. „Co jsme měli prožít, chci říct.“

„Já vím,“ přikývl John a úsměv ho definitivně opustil. Hleděl na Sherlockovu tvář, jako by to byl přelud. „Neměl jsem ti tu budoucnost ukazovat. Ale musel jsem ti ukázat, proč jsem přišel. Protože se o tebe starám. Bylo předurčeno, abych se o tebe staral. V každém příběhu, v každém vesmíru, kromě toho jediného, ve kterém žijeme, jsme to byli _my._ Sherlock a John, Holmes a Watson. Tak to mělo být. To je důvod, proč jsem tady.“ Natáhl ruku a pohladil Sherlocka po vlasech, na kratší straně pěšinky, a zastrčil neposlušnou kadeř. „To je důvod, proč si to budeš pamatovat.“

Sherlock upřeně hleděl, v hrudníku pocit, jako by ho kopl kůň, končetiny ho bolely,  kůže mrzla v silném, ledovém větru, který fičel kolem střechy. 

Anděl mu pohled oplácel, hluboké modré oči plné pravdy, touhy a přicházejícího smutku.

Sherlock ho políbil.

John ho políbil nazpět, složil ruce za Sherlockovou hlavou jako křídla  a oba je tak  uzavře l v prostoru , Sherlock  je oba přitáhl blíž ,  tiskli se  k sobě , zabaleni v hřejivém objetí navzdory padajícímu sněhu a mrazivé hrozbě budoucnosti, která nikdy nenastane.

„Je ti zima,“ řekl John, když se oddělili.

„Tobě není ...“ vzdychl Sherlock smutně a ten zvuk byl zlomený a bolavý a jeho hrdlu cizí – nikdy před tím nepoznal ten pocit, který způsoboval bolest v hrudi a nedokázal ho pojmenovat. Přál si ho cítit navždy a zároveň si přál, aby ho nikdy nezažil. Protože měl milovat tohoto muže – tohoto anděla – ve své náruči. Ale nedostal příležitost. A přitom věděl, že kdyby měli ten čas, který měli mít, bylo by to tak snadné, jako skočit z mostu. 

„Takže je to takhle,“ popotáhl Sherlock, „vybrat si život znamená nikdy tě nepoznat. Nebo nikdy neexistovat a ušetřit se toho … toho zatraceného pocitu.“

„Ne,“ řekl John, „tvoje volba je svět, Sherlocku.“

„V tamté budoucnosti jsi můj svět byl ty.“ 

„Tamta budoucnost nikdy nemůže nastat. Ale přemýšlej o lásce, kterou můžeš dát druhým. O způsobech, jak už tvoje láska pomohla světu, zachránila svět.“

Sherlock zavřel ústa a prohlížel si město. 

John sledoval jeho pohled a stále ho držel v náručí. „Úžasné, viď?“

Sherlock přikývl. „Pojďme dolů. Podívat se pořádně.“

John se usmál, pevně Sherlocka chytil a vzal je zpět dolů do ulic města.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

„Kolik máš roků? Tedy měl?“ zeptal se Sherlock po cestě. Kráčeli ruku v ruce a připadalo jim to naprosto přirozené.

„Třicet pět.“

„Mladý.“

„Starší než ty.“

Sherlock se najednou zlehka usmál. „Takže to je to, co se stane, když zemřeme?“ kývl směrem k Johnovi, „andělé, nebe, to všechno je pravda?“

„Ó, ne každý se stane andělem,“ řekl John. „Podle všeho se to stává velmi vzácně.“

„Možná to má něco společného s naší chybějící časovou osou?“

„Zdá se to pravděpodobné. Neptal jsem se. Jsem jenom vděčný, že tu vůbec můžu být.“

Nějakým způsobem se přesunuli na jih od řeky a blížili se k zahradám v Kew.

Sherlockovy kroky se zastavily. „Kde to jsme? Jak jsme se dostali … tos udělal ty?“

John nasadil nevinnou tvář.

„Budeš muset zrušit tu svatozář, abych ti věřil,“ ušklíbl se Sherlock a mířil cestou k bráně. Chytil rukou jednu z tyčí a zalomcoval. „V tuhle hodinu je stejně zavřeno.“

„Tím bych si nebyl tak jistý.“ John ho vzal za ruku a táhl ho.

Přímo skrz zamčenou bránu a dřevěné dveře na druhé straně až na štěrkovou pěšinku v zahradě.

Sherlock popadnul dech.

Byla naprostá tma.

„Chtělo by to trochu atmosféru,“ zašeptal John. A najednou se stromy i keře rozsvítily měkkými, tlumeně zářícími pohádkovými světly. Vánoční ozdoby osvětlovaly trávu a svítily na svěžích zelených listech a pevných kmenech stromů a vedly přes zahradu jako cestička.

Sherlock se důkladně rozhlížel. „Nebyl jsem tu celou věčnost.“

„Já vím.“ John posmutněle pohlédl na jednu z velkých, starých budov. „Teď se tu pořádají svatby, věděl jsi to?“ Nečekal na odpověď, místo toho je vedl dál po cestičce, skrz vyšší stromy a pod mihotavými světly.

Sherlock ho následoval. Nebyla mu teď taková zima, jako kdyby zdi zahrady zastavily vítr a ochránily tohle místo před nejhorším londýnským počasím.

Zahrady v Kew byly velkolepé, ale Sherlock šel slepě za Johnem, přes rostliny, podél blikající cestičky k …

„Ach,“ zastavil se Sherlock s očima dokořán, „to myslíš vážně?“

„Umíš bruslit?“ zeptal se John a protáhl se zamčenými dveřmi, jako by mu to místo patřilo.

„Ne. No, dřív jsem tancoval, což je podle mého názoru skoro totéž.“

John ho chytil za ruce a vtáhl ho na kluziště.

Sherlock měl najednou na nohou brusle místo botů, zatímco John se vznášel několik centimetrů nad ledem, jakoby jeho brusle byly neviditelné. Držel se pevně Sherlocka za předloktí, dokud si nebyl jistý, že udrží rovnováhu, pak udělal otočku, zakymácel se a musel máchat rukama, aby to ustál.

„Už chápu, proč potřebuješ křídla,“ smál se Sherlock. „Přestaň se soustředit na rovnováhu v nohách. Udržuj rovnováhu břichem. Podívej ...“ a předvedl, jak udržet uvolněné kyčle a svaly břicha napjaté. „Důvěřuj svým nohám, že se ti nerozjedou a ony to neudělají.“

John udělal, co mu bylo řečeno, napodoboval jeho pohyby a snadno držel rovnováhu.

Sherlock si lámal hlavu, jestli předtím nepředstíral.

Bruslili kolem středu obdélníkového kluziště, drželi se za ruce, nebo jezdili tváří v tvář, Sherlock bruslil pozpátku a John se mu radostně usmíval do tváře.

Vánoční světla za Johnovou siluetou se rozmazala a zamlžila a vytvořila mu svatozář, pak zářivá křídla a pak jakousi zlatavě bílou auru, která rozhodně nemohla být jen z vánočních světel. Sherlock se znovu naklonil, John udělal totéž a jejich polibek byl jen lehký dotek rtů, které se hledaly, zatímco bruslili po opuštěném ledě.

Byla to ta nejsmutnější věc, jakou kdy Sherlock udělal.

„Kolik?“ zeptal se.

„Asi půl hodiny,“ řekl John. Zpomalil, až se zastavili uprostřed. Položil teplou dlaň na Sherlockovu tvář. „Musíš existovat, Sherlocku Holmesi. Musíš.“

„Ale teprve tě začínám poznávat,“ Sherlock položil svoji ruku přes Johnovu. „Jak můžu ...“

„Budeš mít dnešní večer,“ řekl John, „vždycky budeš mít dnešní večer, stejně jako já, až dokud tvůj život neskončí tak, jak má. A já budu na tebe dávat pozor, Sherlocku. Budu se na tebe dohlížet, po celý tvůj život.“

„Já ...“

„Podívej se na stav světa,“ Johnovi se zlomil hlas a jeho prsty na Sherlockově skráni se zachvěly ve vzpomínce na to, co viděli a věděli.

Lestrade v hospodě, opilý, ustaraný a v depresi. Vánoce tráví samotný.

Molly, týraná a osamocená, sklidila koláč a sherry, které její dcera nachystala pro Otce Vánoc a odešla spát.

Paní Hudsonová se strachem odpočítává dny, které zbývají do propuštění jejího manžela.

Mycroft. Malý, opuštěný teenagerův hrob. Na malém hřbitůvku mimo Londýn.

Sherlock vzlyknul, ruce přitisknuté na ústech. „Prosím.“

Johnovy oči se leskly.

„Prosím, Johne, já … já to opravdu chci zastavit, ale ...“

„Ale tak je to správně. Děláš dobře, Sherlocku,“ řekl John. Usmál se a ten úsměv rval srdce. „Řekni to.“ Vzal Sherlocka za ruce. „Řekni to, Sherlocku. To je v pořádku. Jsem tady.“

Sherlock těžce polknul, krk ho bolel, dusil se a slova v něm vázla. „Já … nechci ...“

John ho políbil na tvář.

„Nepřeji si, abych neexistoval,“ řekl. „Nepřeji si, abych se nikdy nenarodil. Chci, abys to napravil. Johne … prosím.“

John vzdychl a vtáhl ho do pevného objetí.

Sherlock se chvěl a pevně anděla držel ve strachu, že zmizí. „Promiň, Johne.“

„Hej!“

Sherlock zvedl hlavu.

„Hej, ty! Co tady děláš?“

Sherlock si uvědomil, že stojí na kluzišti, v botách, gumové podrážky pevně lnuly k ledu, kabátem lomcoval vítr a jeho náruč byla prázdná.

Běžel k němu hlídač, světlo baterky problikávalo nad temnou pěšinou, jak se přibližoval, aby zatknul muže – Sherlocka – který se vloupal dovnitř.

Sherlock dovrávoral na kraj kluziště a vylezl. Nechal hlídače, aby ho zadržel a zavolal policii a dokonce poskytnul své jméno a také Lestradovo, aby to trochu urychlil.

Když Mycroft a Gregory dorazili, aby si ho vyzvedli, Sherlock upřeně hleděl do dálky, nejspíš sledoval chumelenici venku.

„Veselé Vánoce,“ řekl tiše, když jeho bratr vstoupil do místnosti.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

O čtyři měsíce (a jednu bleskovou terapii a nově předepsané léky) později se Sherlock ocitl zpátky v Bart's. Molly pracovala na opačné straně místnosti a rovnoměrně dělila svoji pozornost mezi svoji práci se vzorky a Sherlocka.

Sherlock se od vánočních svátků snažil jednat méně pichlavě a Molly na to reagovala nehorázným flirtováním, které se Sherlock snažil tolerovat, jak nejlépe dokázal. Nebylo to zrovna jednoduché.

Stejně tak jako trávit čas s Mycroftem.

Sherlock okusil svět bez něj a tak bylo obtížné udržovat jejich standardní úroveň nepřátelství, když věděl, jak by věci dopadly, kdyby Mycroft vůbec neexistoval.

Paní Hudsonovou její nájemník každý den objal a také střílení bylo méně časté, než dosud.

Sherlock se snažil být sám sebou, ale některé věci se vám dostanou pod kůži.

Několik týdnů po Vánocích zašel do kostela, zamířil k jednomu stojanu na svíce, zapálil svíčku a myslel přitom na Johna. Byl si vědom, že ho farář pozoruje a rozhodl se tam raději nezdržovat, kdyby se s ním náhodou chtěl dát do řeči. Byl si jistý, že John, jestli byl přece jen skutečný, by to gesto ocenil.

Musel být skutečný.

Tohle by se nemohlo nikomu zdát, aniž by to zanechalo kyselou pachuť v ústech, jako po špatném tripu.

A nemohl to nikomu říct.

„Kávu, Sherlocku?“ zavolala Molly.

„Černou, dva cukry,“ řekl do mikroskopu.

„Já vím,“ odpověděl usměvavý hlas.

Uplynul nějaký čas. Hodiny tikaly, přístroje hučely a v místnosti bylo teplo a klid.

Sherlock se cítil naživu skoro dobře.

Periferním viděním zahlédl, jak se otevřely dveře.

„Jiné, než za mých časů,“ řekl udýchaný hlas. Zdvořilý. Udivený.

„Ach … ano,“ zasmál se Stamfordův hlas. Známý.

Sherlock vzhlédl přes okulár mikroskopu a srdce se mu zastavilo. Se Stamfordem vešel muž. Ne. Ne nějaký muž. _Ten_ muž.

Ten samý muž. Ale kulhá – zranění. Ne na noze. Stres. Terapeut.

Vstal z mrtvých.

Nebo – vůbec nikdy nezemřel?

Uplynula sotva vteřina a Sherlock stočil oči zpátky k mikroskopu. V hlavě měl zmatek.

Ale je tady John.

John!

„Miku, půjčíš mi mobil?“ řekl Sherlock a bleskově uvažoval. „Můj nemá signál.“

„Promiň, mám ho v kapse kabátu. Nemůžeš použít pevnou?“

„Mám raději smsky.“ Sherlock risknul bleskový pohled na Johna. Vypadal, že si nic neuvědomuje, byl zaujatý, zdvořilý a _lidský._

John – John – sáhl do své vlastní bundy. „Tady. Vemte si můj.“

Sherlock se natáhl a přitom se kousl zevnitř do rtů, aby potlačil úsměv, který se mu dral na tvář. „Děkuji,“ řekl a jejich pohledy se setkaly.

Johnovy oči byly neproniknutelné.

Sherlockovi se sevřel žaludek.

Věděl.

John _věděl,_ že Sherlock ví.

A že nemůže nic říct.

Sherlock se nepatrně pousmál. „Afghánistán nebo Irák?“

 

* * *

 

„Takže jsi dostal svá křídla?“ zeptal se Sherlock jednou večer o měsíc později. V uplynulých pár týdnech se vykolejený svět začal vracet zpět. Taxikář byl dopaden - podruhé, co si Sherlock pamatoval, ale pro média, noviny a policii poprvé. John pro Sherlocka zabil. Bydleli spolu.

Nikdy nemluvili o Štědrém dnu, který nikdy nebyl.

Dokud si Sherlock neuvědomil, že ničemu neublíží, když přestane držet svou zvědavost zpátky.

John vzhlédl od svého románu. „Křídla, Sherlocku?“

„Ne,“ řekl Sherlock, „nedělej to. Vím, že si pamatuješ. A víš, že já vím. Vidím to.“

John si odkašlal. „Já ne ...“ zarazil se, prsty přidržoval rozevřené stránky. „Sherlocku.“ Zavrtěl hlavou. „Nevím.“

Sherlock na něj upřeně hleděl. „Pokud bys tam nebyl, byl bych mrtvý.“

„Kdy?“ odfrknul John.

„Když jsme se poprvé setkali. Na tom mostě.“

„Potkali jsme se v Bart's.“

„A tomu opravdu věříš?“ zašeptal Sherlock.

John se na něj podíval. „O čem to mluvíš?“

Sherlock se naklonil dopředu. „Dostal jsi druhou šanci?“

John polkl.

„Takže volba.“

John se podíval zpátky do knihy.

„Křídla, nebo – nebo chybějící časová osa. Správně?“

John napjal prsty a Sherlock věděl, že se to nepokouší skrýt.

„Nemůžeš o tom mluvit, dokonce ani když to uhádnu. Dokonce ani když to odvodím, mi nemůžeš říct, že mám pravdu.“

Mrkání jako odpověď.

Sherlock se usmál a opřel se. „Nejspíš je to fér. Konec konců, mně bylo dovoleno si vzpomenout. To vyžaduje důvěru, nebo ne?“ Nečekal, že John odpoví, ale udělal to.

„Já ti věřím, Sherlocku. Jenom doufám, že ty mi věříš také.“ Zvedl oči.

Sherlock přikývl. „Ano, Johne. Věřím.“

„Pak na ničem jiném nezáleží.“ John zavřel knihu. Vstal, protáhl se a líně se na Sherlocka usmál. „Taky volba.“

_To – ta věc, kterou jsi mi ukázal,“ Sherlock si upravil kabát, „proč byla na konci rozostřená?“_

„ _Asi proto, že to vyžadovalo volbu,“ řekl John jemně. „Některé věci jsou jasné – nebo by byly. Ostatní – byli bychom si měli zvolit.“_

Sherlock zamrkal a zčervenal. „Ano.“

Johnův úsměv se rozšířil po tváři. „Takže.“

„Takže,“ zopakoval Sherlock.

John vzal z věšáku jeho kabát a hodil mu ho. „Slyšel jsem, že botanické zahrady jsou uprostřed noci nádherné.“

„Ano,“ Sherlock se postavil a zavířil kabátem okolo sebe, „ano, slyšel jsem o tom.“

„Tak pojď,“ řekl John a natáhl ruku.

Sherlock ji uchopil do své.

  



End file.
